The Return Home
"The Return Home" is a mini-story that takes place in the Expanded Animated Universe, written by Vic George. NOTE: This mini-story is a lead-in to the Season 10 episode, "A New Smurf, A New Adventure." The Story For the past few months, the Smurf Village has been trying to work hard under the leadership of Nanny Smurf since Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf had been missing when the time whirlwind took him and 15 other Smurfs, plus her dear pet Smoogle, out of the present. Things have not been easy since there were very few Smurfs that could match the skills of some of the missing Smurfs, like Greedy or Handy, and also because Nanny herself was not a great sorcerer like Papa Smurf. Somehow the Smurfs that were left behind managed to help the village persevere through the toughest three months where Nanny was constantly visiting Father Time's workshop in the hopes that the timelost Smurfs would somehow make it safely back home. Gutsy, a Smurf who prided himself on his strength and bravery just like his friend and sometime rival Hefty, was Nanny's assistant leader, supervising all the activity that was going on in the village in the absence of Hefty. And then came a day when the Smurfs were busy preparing for a rainstorm that was about to take place. "Hurry, my little Smurfs, let's get everything smurfed in before we get smurfed by the storm," she constantly cried out. "Yup, I do be wishing that Hefty and Handy were still here so that smurfing these crops wouldn't be such a chore without them," Farmer said. "Smurfin' begorra, I would rather wish for Greedy to smurf home," Miner said. "The cooking around here just isn't the same without him in the kitchen." "It's not just them I'm missing," Tailor said. "There's also Brainy with his endless talking, Clumsy with his two left smurfs, Vanity with his obsession over his good looks, Lazy with his endless sleeping around...and most of all, I miss Smurfette." "Well, I have just completed my latest epic poem, An Ode To Our Missing Smurfs, which I intend to recite after the storm is over," Poet said. "I'm sure that the laddies miss smurfing here just as much as we miss them smurfing here, especially Smurfette," Gutsy said. "Great smurfness, I sure miss Snappy and Sassette since they disappeared, Nanny," Nat said. "They are going to smurf back, aren't they?" Slouchy asked. "I have a feeling that they're going to be smurfing home any day, my little Smurflings," Nanny said. "Now don't you be worrying about..." Then suddenly the Smurfs stopped whatever it is they were doing as they noticed the same rainbow-colored whirlwind appear right in the middle of the village. And from it, all seventeen Smurfs and Smoogle were thrown out of it. "Great Smurfs of Fire, could this be where I think we are?" Papa Smurf asked. "Chattering chipmunks, Pappy Smurf, look at our clothes," Sassette said. "Heavens to Smurfatroid, I think we may actually be back home," Vanity said. "Well, I certainly knew that the last consmurfuration of the time crystals would be the one that would smurf us all back to our time period," Brainy said. "Yeah, right, like we believed you the last several times you smurfed the same thing," Hefty said. "I hate Brainy smurfing the same thing," Grouchy said. "Smurfaroo...this is just awesome," Snappy cheered. "We finally get to smurf back home." "For smurf's sake, Grampers, what took you Smurfs so long to smurf back from where it is that you smurfed from?" Nanny said as she greeted the time-traveling Smurfs upon their arrival. "It's a rather long story, Nanny, and parts of it you just wouldn't believe," Grandpa Smurf said. "We'll have plenty of time to tell about all our adventures, Nanny," Papa Smurf said. "For now, let's see what happened to the Time Scrolls vault the last time we smurfed into it." "Thank Smurfness you all smurfed home when you did," Gutsy said. "You can't imagine what it must have been like trying to smurf off Gargamel by ourselves without the likes of Papa and the rest of you." "Well, I can't say that I miss that part, Gutsy, but at least there's still a village left for us to smurf home to," Hefty said. ---- After Grandpa Smurf had collected the time crystals and opened up the entrance to the Time Scrolls vault, he and Papa Smurf went down into it and saw that all the Time Scrolls have been shredded. "It smurfs like we won't be smurfing any more time travels without either the key or the scrolls, Papa Smurf," Grandpa Smurf said. "I don't think we'll be smurfing any time travels soon, Grandpa Smurf," Papa Smurf said. "With everything that we smurfed through, we might as well smurf the time to get ourselves settled to ordinary life back in the Smurf Village." "You may be right, Papa Smurf," Grandpa Smurf said. "Besides, my memory isn't as good as it used to be, so trying to recreate the Time Scrolls isn't going to be easy, and who knows whether we can forge ourselves a new time key for the crystals." "It would be better to just seal off this vault and declare it off-limits to every Smurf, just to be safe," Papa Smurf advised as they both headed out of the vault after placing the time crystals back in their proper places. "I'm just glad that we won't have to deal with any time-lost creatures for the time being, Papa Smurf," Grandpa Smurf said as he closed up the entrance to the Time Scrolls vault. "And I think it may be time for us to celebrate our return home," Papa Smurf said. "That is, if our return home didn't have to smurf on such a terrible day." "We'll smurf together a return-home party for the whole village," Grandpa Smurf said. "One storm like this isn't going to be the end of the world for us." Category:Mini-stories Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles